Cats Eye Spy
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Ray one-shot


(Story Start: Kamillia's p.o.v)

I was beyblading early this morning while the others were asleep – or so I thought.

"Gotcha!" Some voices yelled from behind me, before I had a chance to turn around I was suddenly covered in water and the voices were laughing. I turned and it was none other than Tyson, Daichi and Max.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at them, they sniggered.

"Because we felt like it" Tyson grinned.

"That was harsh Tyson" Ray said as he walked out of the dojo.

"Thanks Ray" I smiled and blushed a little.

"Why you sticking up for her?" Tyson demanded looking annoyed.

"Grow up, Tyson, that's just complete immaturity" Kai said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Shut up Kai!" Daichi yelled.

"You shut up Monkey boy!" I shouted back, Tyson and Max fell on the floor laughing, Ray was struggling to contain himself and Kai just rolled his eyes. Daichi was now fuming.

"Hey what's all the noise?" A female voice appeared from the dojo. Hilary. (**Anime sweatdrop**)

"Tyson, Daichi and Max, that was really mean. It's early in the morning and Kamillia is now soaking wet" Hilary barked, for once I could agree with her so I smiled and she kind of smiled back.

"Right well I'd better go get changed hadn't I? It's lucky I didn't put my usual outfit on" I announced while making my way inside the dojo to change into my usual gear.

Later that day, all of the international beyblade teams came to the dojo for a party kinda thing. It was great to see Julia again; we hugged and chatted for a while.

"So how's the training coming on?" I asked Julia, she gave a lopsided grin.

"Well it's been ok, but Raul has been struggling, he's not prepared to take risks" Julia replied, I just laughed.

"Lay off him, I'm sure he's trying his best, it's not like he's not going to try the same thing twice to get it right" I smiled and Julia grinned.

"Yeah I guess so" Julia linked her arm through mine and we both went to sit down with the others.

"Alright! Let's play truth or dare!" Mariah suggested.

"Yeah wicked! We should!" Emily grinned.

"Okay, I start! Tala truth or dare?" Daichi gave a big monkey grin and everyone backed off slightly (**all with anime sweatdrops**).

"Dare" Tala drawled.

"I dare you to smile" Daichi challenged, Tala sighed heavily and tried to smile. But then it ended up looking like a grimace – I wouldn't blame him.

"Right, Kenny truth or dare?" I knew exactly why Tala chose the chief, because he knew that the chief was kind of scared of him. I just rolled my eyes, then I caught Ray's eye; he looked so gorgeous from where I was sat, so I blushed and looked away.

"T-truth?" The chief said nervously.

"How long has it taken you to learn all this stuff about beyblading?" Tala asked to everyone's surprise, he was usually quite cruel to the chief. Nevertheless, we were all glad Tala was merciful for once.

"Uh, say since I was 6", the chief said sounding relieved, "Tyson truth or dare?"

"Dare" Tyson said confidently.

"Kiss Hilary for 2 minutes" The chief said sneakily, I have to say this was funny because you wouldn't believe that the chief could be so cunning.

"Ouch Ty" Max sounded like he was trying to sound sympathetic but failed miserably when Daichi, Michael, Kevin and Rick snorted with laughter.

"You have to go into a room though, you'll make everyone feel nauseous" I said struggling to contain myself. The bright red pair went to another room and stayed there like they should for 2 minutes, then they came back. They were blushing madly. I smirked.

"Okay, Ray truth or dare?" Tyson said as if it was payback time even though Ray didn't do anything.

"Dare" Ray said simply.

"Kiss Kamillia for 5 minutes – and go get a room while you're at it" Tyson smirked triumphantly as Ray went bright red as me. We both got up and left the others to another room, I felt really nervous until I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I began to kiss back and I felt his hands go around my waist while mine went around his neck. After 5 minutes we broke apart and blushed. I walked out immediately and went to join the others with Ray following behind me.

"What was it like?" Julia whispered as Tyson and Daichi began fighting for some ridiculous reason.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered back.

Later that evening, I was sat on the roof with Keiren, star gazing peacefully. It was lovely.

"Kamillia?" A soft male voice came up behind me. I shivered. Ray.

"Ray", I replied equally as soft as I got up to face him, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer, "Look, I love you okay and have done since I first met you" Ray looked surprised then pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips hungrily licking my bottom lip wanting an entrance. I gladly let him in and he explored everywhere he could find in my mouth and began to massage my tongue. Bliss. We broke apart and smiled at eachother, then looked down at Keiren staring up at us.

"Cats eye spy" We both said.

"I love you" I hugged Ray and he hugged me back lovingly.

"I love you too" He said while we looked up at the stars smiling and twinkling back at us.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
